Malyn Ziron
Malyn Ziron is a Dunmer, communist and revolutionary from Morrowind appearing in The Political Canon. He is a political theorist and the founder of the People's Republic of Morrowind. Early life Born to a Cobbler and a cook, Malyn Ziron was birthed in Balmora, but grew up in Seyda Neen, an Imperial Port city full of Peasants, with his young sister Malenus and his parents in 4E 1. The life seemed like simple, small town living. His early life, however, was rough. His father was a strict, oppressive Patriarch of his childhood home. Though not physical abuse, he would scold his son for even the most insignificant of things. His mother, however, would often try to help Malyn and his sister by calming down their father, but occasionally it would not work. Other than this, Malyn had a comfortable life. He had a decent living condition, food, and other necessities others did not have (such as Boramir, in Skyrim). Malyn's only escape from his difficult home was one of the town farmers Azarain Telvanni. He was kind, gentle, and hard-working, everything Malyn wanted in a parent. He would frequently help at his farm, and discuss things with him, and explained to Malyn how he was part of a group for better rights for the Peasants, and how they are currently treated unequal to even Urban Workers. This got Malyn involved with Revolutionary thoughts, and sympathy towards peasants. As he went into his teenage years, he started to become more close to Azarain's daughter, and eventually the two secretly made love to one another. By age fifteen, Malyn had knocked her up with his child. Teenage Years When Malyn went into his teenage years, he knew that he wanted to have an education. He also simply wanted to leave the peasant life, and see different places around. His father was against such a thing, wanting his kids to take over his Cobbling business, especially his one biological male heir. His mom, however, encouraged Malyn to do what he wanted, his family refusing payment for any University. He attempted to earn it on his own, but there was only so much a young man in a small port community could actually make. He got some help from his mom, though. He eventually got involved with some Imperial loan sharks, brought in from the boats, who made him a deal with him. At age sixteen he was on his way to Mournhold, where he would go to school. Avoiding the Red Year entirely, his family soon followed to the mainland. When he studied in Mournhold he studied the Sciences and Literature. He was very interested in the old tales of Nordic and Imperial legend, he did also enjoy Elven work. In addition, he enjoyed the stories usually involving revolution and overcoming oppression. The city had revolts from the rumors spreading about their great king, Helseth Hlaalu, and how he was a criminal who stole the throne, and how he did little to help the issue of the Red Mountain. Ziron joined them in protest, originally thinking of them as just, but once they got shut off, he simply deserted the ideas and continued the studies. Soon after, the Argonian Invasion occurred, and able bodied young men were asked to fight on behalf of their country. Malyn quickly joined forces and was assigned to Tear. It was tough, Soldier life was difficult and the time he spent in the war he could've done studying. During one attack, he was taken as slave by Argonian soldiers, where he was sent to hard labour. Eventually his Dunmer soldiers liberated the camp, and Malyn was returned to his school. Adulthood Malyn was disappointed to find out Mournhold was wrecked due to the Argonian invasion, and simply went to Necrom for education after they accepted him, something not every student was given. He worked hard in his university, he studied and earned his degree in education. He wanted to help educate considering himself an example of how education isn't offered to everyone in Morrowind, which disappointed him. He was smart and knew the subjects strong. Once he graduated, he went to the city of Narsis to find a teaching job at a university. After teaching for five years there, he learned many different philosophies and ideas from the books offered to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Communists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Presidents Category:The Political Canon Category:Deceased